Sorting
by PiWrite
Summary: Eight girls are placed into their houses. Life can only get interesting from here. Warning: A LOT OF OCS.
1. Chapter 1

**A story my friend asked me to write for one of her friends. **

**Hope you like it! I'm not too skilled with writing Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Shay Wendy Smith!" The young Indian girl quickly walked up the stage to get placed by the Sorting hat. The person placed the hat on her head.<p>

The hat stood still for a while. "RAVENCLAW!" Shay squealed in delight. They took the hat off her head and she skipped to the table for Ravenclaw, they quickly welcomed her.

"Prin Writer!" Nobody got on the stage. "Prin Writer!" She was called again and again.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, I fell asleep!" The Asian girl was pushed onto the stage by several other girls laughing cheerfully. She gave the girls a pout, and sat on the chair. She swung her legs as they placed the hat on her head.

"Slytherin!" The hat exclaimed. They took the hat off of the girl, she looked pissed. She made a rude hand gesture and walked to the table.

"Vaimee Pwang!" Another Asian girl went on stage.

The hat was placed upon her head. "Slytherin!"

A squeal was heard from the Slytherin table. It was Prin. Vaimee made her way to the table and gently slapped Prin across the face.

"Megan Chickens!" Another girl was called up, not Asian this time though.

"Hufflepuff!" Her friend Powah Dandy was placed there with her.

"Happy Broha!" She was placed in Gryffindor.

"Clawz Am!" "Kalmish Luri!" They were placed in Gryffindor too.

Then some other people were placed too.

They were all led to their rooms. The eight of them knew this would be a fun year, considering the fact that Prin couldn't do magic. She was just a really good third wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't good, but I have a lot to do today… Hope you enjoyed it friend of friend! :D<strong>

**This has got to be my worst story. Whatever :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed anyways!**

**PS PRIN WOULD BE THE FRIEND THAT ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ I was asked to continue this by the person that it is for! WARNING: LOTS AND LOTS OF OCS. ACTUALLY, THERE'S LIKE ONLY OCS. SO WHATEVER. I DON'T THINK I'M PUTTING HARRY OR HERMIONIE OR RON IN IT OR STUFF LIKE THAT... **

**IF SOMETHING ISN'T CORRECT PLEASE CORRECT ME! **

**I do not own any of the stuff that is in here. Including all the references... ;w;**

* * *

><p><strong>Prin POV<strong>

"Hmm..." I studied the halls as we walked around. Somehow I had managed to get into a magic school, and I couldn't do magic.

Vaimee nudged my arm, "How come your still here?"

"I have no idea." I whispered back, "I thought that hat thing was going to boot me on the spot!" I ran into the person that had been walking in front of me. "Why'd we stop?"

"I think we're at the common room." I nodded my thanks. We faced forward.

"And so, the password to get in is 'fury'." The person leading said.

"Enter." The portrait said. It swung to the side and everyone entered the room, it was a dull place. There the girls and the boys were split to separate sides of the place. I followed Vaimee up the stairs to put our stuff away. Some girls cornered me by the corner by my bed.

"How did a mud-blood like you get in Slytherin?" A girl with black hair growled.

"Er..." I said. _'What the heck is a mud-blood?'_ I tried to remember but I had slept through all of the lessons my mom had given my older and younger sister who had actually gotten magical powers, unlike me. "I just did." I replied flatly. I could see Vaimee standing behind the crowd of girls trying not to burst out laughing.

"Whatever, your just as gross as all the other mud-bloods, no one will ever accept you here." She spat at me. Her posse walk away with her.

Vaimee quickly walked up to me and told me what mud-blood meant. I gave her a confused look, "Why would that be offensive." She explained that too. "Oh, that's cool." I shrugged it off easy.

Vaimee smacked me upside the head, "Dumb head." She walked to the bed next to mine and claimed it as her own.

**Shay POV**

I couldn't believe I wasn't put in a house with my friends in it! This was so frustrating. I swear I would have punched the person in front of me and ran to the other side of the group if we hadn't stopped in front of the Ravenclaw entrance.

"The entrance word is 'Jay'." The smart-looking person at the front said. The portrait swung open and everyone walked in. The common room looked nice.

"Hi, my name is Jesse!" A girl with blue hair and blue eyes chirped. I let out a squeak. "Ah, sorry if I scared you!" She sheepishly smiled and stuck her hand out for a handshake.

I took her hand and shook, "Hi, I'm Shay. What's up with your hair?" Oops I shouldn't have been so straightforward... "Sorry about that, it was just sort of..."

"Don't worry about it girrrl~" She gave me a huge grin, she reminded me of Prin, it sort of ticked me off. "I dyed it. It's totally not natural." The two of us quickly got acquainted.

We decided to choose two beds next to each other. We talked as we set our beds by hand. The other Ravenclaw students did their beds with magic. They gave us weird looks. Except the girl on the other side of Jesse, she was putting her bed together by hand too. She had her brown hair up in a loose bun. Jesse walked around so she stood behind the girl.

"Hi there~" Jesse chirped as she smacked the girls butt.

"Holy fff- Oh hi." She had green cat like eyes.

"You want to be friends with us?" I asked her.

"My name's Cyndy. Yours?"

**Powah POV**

Megan and I followed the crowd to the front of our house's entrance. The school looked really nice. The two of us quickly made a new friend his name is Harrington.

"The code is donkey!" The girl leading the group chirped loudly. We all entered. The common room looked cozy. We said goodbye to Harrington as he walked to the male side. I followed Megan and the crowd to the girls' place.

We wanted two beds next to each other but there was a petite blonde girl that chose a bed right in between, we didn't want to be rude so we settled for that. She looked up at Megan and I.

"Hnnn... Did you guys want beds next to each other?" She asked, her face clearly showed the guilt she felt.

"Yeah, but it's okay." I told her, "What's your name?"

She puffed up her cheeks, "Seriously if you want beds next to each other it's okay!"

"It's really okay." Megan said quickly.

The girl sighed, "Fine, whatever if you're really that insistent. My name's Lon. Yours?"

"Hi Lon, my name's Powah."

"Ahhhh that's so cute~"

"My name's Megan." Megan told her.

"Heyaaaa~ I wish Sora was here! I could tell him all about how I made friend on the first day." She grinned at us.

**Kalmish POV**

Clawz, Happy, and I were approached by a girl with short brown hair. The top of her hair was a lighter shade, weird. She had a blonde haired boy that looked an odd bit more feminine in a chock hold.

"Hello~ My names Jaden! This is Kuro! We should be friends!" She held out the hand that wasn't holding Kuro. Happy took it and shook it happily.

"Hi Jaden! I'm Happy, The tall Asian one is Clawz, and the one that is quiet right now is Kalmish! Call her Kal."

"Let me go you mofo!" Kuro screeched. The boy flailed around.

"Maybe after you apologize for mistaking me for a boy!"

"How the fuck was I suppose to know Jaden? You have no boobs, you have a boy voice, you have short hair, you freaking act like a dude too! Not to mention you were playing Duel Monsters!"

"Shuddup! I came from a dueling school! Some of my friends are here too you know!"

"Ahh you play too?" Happy squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You play?" Happy let out a cry of delight.

"I thought I was going to die! I was separated from Prin! We are like in love with Duel Monsters right now! It is like our life!" The two high fived.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Kuro, he looked like he was dying.

"HEY GRYFFINDOR! THE PASSWORD IS..." The guy talking was punched in the gut.

"Not so loud!"

"Ah sorry," He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, "our password is Dance Dance Revolution."

All of us walked in, Happy and Jaden were getting along wonderfully. Clawz looked bored and Kuro looked slightly relieved, Jaden was only clutching his arm now. The boys and girls had to separate to their sides.

Kuro looked relieved when Jaden let go of his arm, "Yo, you better watch your back Kuro. I'm gonna get'chu." Jaden growled into his ear. Kuro let out a shriek and hurried into the crowd of boys.

We quickly picked our beds, somehow getting four next to each other. Clawz, Happy, and I all took our time making our beds. Jaden seemed to think that throwing her stuff on the bed was all that needed to be done. Then she tapped Happy on the shoulder.

"You ready to get your game on Hap?" Happy nodded and dug through her bag for her deck.

"Do you have a duel disk? I don't have one... Cyrus wouldn't let me bring mine."

"I never got one, I just play for fun. I never went to a school or a place where they sell them..." Happy laughed awkwardly.

"That's fine!" Jaden grinned, "Let's do this!"

"Duel!" The two yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>*is killed*<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter, you people that actually decided to read this OC filled story...**

**Took forever for me to choose names… It's mostly just Yugioh GX stuff and NicoNico singers… I just made up new names and mashed them together… **


End file.
